1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image memory apparatus for storing input image information.
2. Related Background Art
There are recently introduced digital televisions, digital video cassette recorders etc. for temporarily storing the input color image information in memory means such as a semiconductor memory and processing thus stored image information afterwards.
However such an apparatus merely has a function of storing the image signals in the memory, and the frame size of the source of said image signals is also fixed.
On the other hand, for connecting with video signals, color scanner, computer etc., there are encountered various source images having different numbers of pixels and having different aspect ratios, and the conventional image memory apparatus capable solely of sequential function is unable to cope with such images.
Also in the printing field, in the preparation of yellow, magenta, cyan and black plates, the adequateness of each plate cannot be evaluated unless each plate is actually printed on a printing press.